When One Door Closes
by obsessedortonfan07
Summary: After being betrayed by his older brother at the Royal Rumble, Jeff Hardy needs a distraction, someone to take care of him. An unexpected person comes into his life to pick up the pieces of his life. SLASH Don’t like it, don’t read it


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from the WWE, Vince McMahon does unfortunately, even though I may not agree with the storylines he gives to his wrestlers.

SUMMARY: After being betrayed by his older brother at the Royal Rumble, Jeff Hardy needs a distraction, someone to take care of him. An unexpected person comes into his life to pick up the pieces of his life. SLASH (Don't like it, don't read it)

A/N: This is my first story period so I would appreciate any feedback, thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff Hardy sat alone in the locker room, his head resting in his hands, thinking about the drastic way his life had changed in the past few weeks. Two months ago he had been on top of the world, the WWE Champion. He had spent the better part of his life working towards this very goal, he had given everything he had, only to have it taken away by the person he thought he could trust above anyone else.

As if hitting him in the head with a steel chair and costing him the title he had fought so hard to get weren't enough, Matt had just taken away his chance at winning Money in the Bank at Wrestlemania. He had had that match against Sheldon won before Matt had walked down that ramp and distracted him.

Deep down inside he knew that he couldn't really blame anyone but himself for losing that match. He shouldn't have let himself get distracted by his big brother's presence but he hadn't been able to help it. It was much easier for him to blame his failure on his brother who was apparently out to ruin his life.

He wanted this fight to end. He wanted his brother to tell him what he had done wrong so that he had the opportunity to fix it. Everyone around him told him that he hadn't done anything; that Matt was just jealous of the success that he was having but he wasn't sure if he could believe that. He had thought that he had known Matt and he would have never thought that he could have been capable of something so shallow.

The Smackdown taping had ended almost an hour ago, but he hadn't worked up the strength to get his gear together yet. He finally stood up and turned towards his locker, gathering up all his ring gear. All the other wrestlers had already cleared out of the building, leaving the younger Hardy brother all alone, or so he thought.

Still facing his locker, he doesn't notice the door to the locker room slowly open, allowing a single person into the room. He's jarred out of his thoughts when he hears a soft voice calling out his name. Startled, he turns around to face the person who had been trying to get his attention and he was pleasantly surprised. He had been expecting Shane or maybe Mark, waiting around for him, but definitely not John Cena.

"Hey John, what's up?" he responded quietly, walking towards the larger man with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"I was waiting for you outside in the parking lot, when you never came out I wanted to make sure you were alright," John replied, worried about the man who had come to mean so much to him.

He was worried about him? Sure they had been friends when they were wrestling together on RAW but Jeff had figured that everyone had forgotten him as soon as he had been drafted to Friday nights. He had never told anyone, but he had secretly had a crush on John for a few years now. The large wrestler had one of the greatest bodies Jeff had ever seen, but he was also one of the nicest guys currently employed by the WWE.

"I'm fine, just needed some time to think," then, wanting to get the attention off of himself, he added, "I saw your promo with Vickie, Adam, and Show, you stole the show." He said the last part with the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

John let out a bark of a laugh and shook his head while he said, "Man that was fun, it's not very often that I get to just show up, beat on a few guys and then leave." The two men left the locker room and started walking towards the parking lot while John continued to talk. "It's nice to be back on Smackdown though, and it's nice to see you again Jeff. I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you over the past couple weeks, you don't deserve it."

"Thanks man. I haven't really been dealing with it well, but after tonight I need to move on with my life," he said, not really knowing where those words had come from. Before John had walked into the locker room that definitely hadn't been his state of mind.

John looked surprised at this declaration, he looked sideways at Jeff as they were walking and said, "You know Jeff, no one would blame you for being pissed off right now, I mean this is your brother we're talking about. Hell if I were you, I'd have beaten the shit out of him the day after the Royal Rumble."

"I thought about it, but that won't solve anything between us. I need to find out what made him do it in the first place. Is he jealous? Was he influenced by someone else? Is it because he found out I'm gay? Or maybe he's never really loved me and our whole life he's been playing a part. I don't know. But I'm going to find out, and until then, I'm going to keep my mind off of it," as he said this, Jeff turned to face John and it was easy to see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Wait? You're gay?" John asked him incredulously, as they finally left the arena and entered the parking lot.

It was then that Jeff realized that he didn't have any way to get back to the hotel he was booked in for the night. He had ridden to the show with Shane, but had planned on getting a ride with Mark or Paul on the way back. He had been so distracted tonight that he had forgotten that Shane had to leave the arena early and he had forgotten to ask one of the guys to wait around for him.

"Shit, uh sorry, yeah I'm gay, Matt didn't take the news too well but I didn't think that he would react this way," he said while looking around the parking lot, hoping that someone had realized that he didn't have a ride, but it looked like he was out of luck. "Uh, John, I have a huge favor to ask."

When he turned to look at John he could tell that he was thinking pretty hard about something and he had an idea about what that something was. Not many people had taken the news that he was gay very well. As he was studying John's profile, he could see the exact moment when his last question sunk into his brain. His eyes lit up and he smiled towards Jeff.  
"Sure, anything."

"I uh kinda forgot to ask Mark to give me a ride back to the hotel, so could you give me a ride? Otherwise I'm stuck here until someone realizes that I'm missing," he asked, laughing at his own stupidity.

John laughed with him and then immediately responded, "Of course man, didn't even have to ask. It'll be my pleasure." The smile on John's face got bigger when Jeff replied with a smile of his own.

"So, you don't have a problem with me being gay? I would understand if you did, I've been getting a lot of shit from some of the guys ever since I came out," he confided, needing to know if John would run away from him like everyone else.

John replied as they were both getting into the rental car, "No, that would be a little hypocritical of me, seeing as I'm gay too, don't you think?"

Jeff's eyebrows almost hit the roof of the car and his heart started beating faster as he said, "Really? You're gay? Seriously?"

The RAW superstar let out another one of his little chuckles as he started up the car, "Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't know, I didn't exactly keep it a secret. I was actually dating Shawn for a while, we broke up about a year ago."

"Wow, I would have never guessed." Jeff said while shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, the man that he had secretly been wanting was gay! Of course that didn't mean that Jeff had any chance with Cena.

He noticed that while the car was running, they hadn't moved from the parking spot and he turned in his seat to look at John. He wasn't prepared to see John staring right back at him with what could only be described as lust in his eyes.

He watched as John leaned in towards the passenger seat, stopping only long enough to say, "You know Jeff; I've always had a little thing for you. I never acted on it before because I had no clue you swung that way."

This was the only warning Jeff had before John's lips connected with his own. He couldn't help but to moan at the softness of Cena's lips and that was the only encouragement that John needed. He gently cupped the back on Jeff's head as he leaned further towards the passenger seat, probing Jeff's lips with his tongue, trying to deepen the already sensual kiss.  
The hand that wasn't running through Jeff's hair found its way onto the Rainbow Haired Warrior's thigh and Jeff could feel his pants get tighter. He moaned once more before pulling away from the bigger man.

John looked guilty as they both regained their breath, "Jeff, I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have just…," Jeff cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "No, I'm not sorry; I just don't think this is the best place for this." He felt like a teenager again, making out in the front seat of a car. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing what they were doing, and judging by how fast his dick had hardened, if they had gone on much longer, there would have been a lot to see.

Seeing where Jeff was going with this, John grinned as he asked the high flyer, "Your room or mine?"


End file.
